The Shindig
by WwMadz1087
Summary: okay...Lizzie and Gordo get married! Also a M/M fic!
1. The Surprise

A/N I don't own Lizzie McGuire, but i sure as hell would like to!! $$$$$!!! LoL neways R&R   
PLEASE!!!!  
  
"Lizzie?" They boy asked. "Liz? You there?" He was now flashing his hand in front of  
his girlfriends face.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I was just...um...a little..shocked I guess you could say." The now 26 year old   
Lizzie replied, snapping back into reality.  
  
"Oh, ok. Well, do you have an answer? Because, my knee is starting to hurt. So what's it   
gonna be? Yes or no?" He was getting nervous.  
  
"Gordo...I always thought you were smart. That...well, that could have just lowered you IQ in my  
eyes! DUH I'll marry you! What did you think? We would be best friends all our lives, and then  
NOT accept your marrige proposal??" She replied, half crying.  
  
"Good. I thought I was gonna have to throw you in that pond over there."  
  
The lovely couple was on their fifth anniversary of being together. It was not what Lizzie   
expected. She just wanted a regular dinner!  
It started off with a day of just hanging out together. Watching their favorite movies, meeting  
up with their other best friend, Miranda and her new beau, Matt (Yes, Lizzie's brother). Then   
Gordo dropped off hiswonderful girlfriend at her house, only to pick her up again an hour and a   
half later. He took her out to their favorite resturant. It was the resturant they went to on   
their first date. It was the resturant where Gordo took her to tell her he loved her. And it   
would be the resturant they went to the night that he proposed.  
After that, they went to the beautiful park that was a jump away from Lizzie's parent's home.  
He had asked her father if it was okay to ask Lizzie to marry him. Lizzie's dad had basically   
the same answer. Actually, it was the same.  
  
"Gordo," Mr. McGuire said, "I always thought you were smart. That question just could have made  
you look SO dumb. Yes, I'll let you ask Lizzie to marry you. What did you think? You would be   
best friends with my daughter all your lives, and then NOT let you propose??" He was saying,   
completly dumbfounded that Gordo had even ASKED him the question.  
  
"Lizzie, did your dad tell you that I was going to propose?" He asked, wondering if her answer  
was just coincidence.  
  
"Now, why would he do a stupid thing like that? I would have shot him myself for ruining the  
surprise!" Lizzie said, admiring her new peice of jewelery.  
  
"Just wondering. So, you think we should tell Miranda and Matt?"  
  
"No, Gordo. Let's wait until the wedding day. Then, we wake them up REAL early. I'll take   
Miranda to get her hair and nails done, and you take Matt to do whatever guys do before a   
wedding. Then, me and Miranda go BACK to my place, I'll throw a dress at her, tell her to get her  
ass dressed, because me and Gordo are getting married. And oops! Oh yea, you're the maid of   
honor, Miranda! I just forgot to mention the whole thing to you. I knew I'd mention it SOMETIME  
before the wedding!" Lizzie joked. That's one of the things Gordo loved about her. She always  
knew how to make him laugh.  
  
"No, Liz. That isn't what I meant. What I MEANT to say was, do you want to call them now?"  
  
"Now why do you need to do that when we've been spying on you guys all night?" Someone commented  
from behind them.  
  
"MIRANDA!" Screamed Lizzie, "YOU RUNIED THE SURPRISE! I HAD IT ALL PLANNED OUT! We weren't going  
to tell you-"  
  
"Until the wedding day, blah blah blah, get your ass dressed, blah blah blah, Maid of Honor, blah  
blah blah, right?"  
  
"Hey man, I had better be right next to you at the altar. That IS my sister, you know. Oh, and  
PS, incase you decide to cut out on her, I will rip you from limb to limb." Matt loved to stick  
up for Lizzie. It made him feel closer to her. He also felt like one of those hot guys from an  
action movie. He was quite the hunk, now. Tall, thin, dark and VERY handsome. He had always  
had a thing for Miranda, except only he and Lanny knew. And Lanny wasn't about to go tell the  
entire world.  
  
"Hey dude. You have nothing to worry about! I would NEVER do something like that to my   
pooh-bear."  
  
"DAVID GORDON!! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!!" Lizzie screamed. She thought the  
name was cute, just not in public. "Anyways, I could call you snuggleberry in front of them!"   
She said. Gordo blushed.  
  
"Okay guys, thats enough! I think I'm going to hurl!" Matt said, feigning illness.  
  
"Oh, shutup snookums!" Miranda yelled.  
  
"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! Now, me and Lizzie are going back to my place ALONE!"  
  
"Hey, Dave. If you try ANYTHING on my sister--"  
  
"Not to worry Matt! I won't. We're just going to figure something out. Later!"  
  
So they said their good-byes and congratulations and Lizzie and Gordo left.  
  
"So, what is it we need to figure out?" Lizzie questioned David's motives.  
  
"When this whole shindig is going down!" He replied.  
  
  
TBC!! pleaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee review! Greatly appreciated! More to come!  
~Madz 


	2. Gulliable

Disclaimer:refer to Chap. 1 (PS I Created Claeb)  
Thanks to all the reviwers!! I was shocked you guys even reviwed! I appreciate it and keep reviewing!  
  
  
"Shindig? That's all this is to you? A 'Shindig'?" Lizzie seemed shocked he would even call  
their wedding something so nonchalant.  
  
"Lizzie, you know what I mean. I love you! Besides, it was a joke." Gordo said pouting his bottom  
lip.  
  
"I know. I was kidding. Gee, I love how gulliable you are! Hey did you know the word gulliable  
isn't in the dictionary?" Lizzie asked, trying to conceal laughter.  
  
"It isn't? I thought it was. I'll have to check that out."  
  
"HA! I got you again! I believe that would the the fifth time you fell for that one!" Lizzie was  
getting excited now. "You ALWAYS fall for that one!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Here we are!" They pulled up to Gordo's new place. He was living in a beautiful  
condominium right near Lizzie's apartment. They were only a block away from one another.  
Gordo's parents bought it for him, once they found out he was going be be asking Lizzie to marry  
him. Lizzie thought it was a belated graduation gift.  
  
"Sorry, I haven't finished unpacking yet. But, welcome to your future home!" Gordo was going   
into tour guide mode. "I have to ask you to keep all appendages inside the imaginary vehicle at  
all times, Ms. McGuire. I can see you're a troublemaker." Gordo was actually letting loose.  
Something he rarely did without his Liz around. She brought out his fun side. She always had.  
Lizzie knew it, too.  
  
All Gordo had unpacked so far was a couch, a TV and his bed. Lizzie sat on the couch.  
  
"So, David," Lizzie was the only one allowed to call him that, besides Matt, and only in private.  
"When is this big party going down?"  
  
"Well, it depends when you want to get married." He said.  
  
They spent the rest of the night figuring out when they were getting married, and making phone calls  
to their friends.  
  
The next day the whole crew got together. It was Lizzie, Matt, Gordo, and Miranda, Kate and her new  
boy toy, Caleb. Kate and Gordo had reconnected their senior year. They dated for about a month.  
Claire and all her minions didn't like that, but Kate didn't care. After Kate and Gordo broke up,  
they stayed friends. And through it all they were a fearsome foursome again.   
Matt, Miranda and Kate all knew that Lizzie and Gordo would fall in love. But, no one ever said  
anything to them. They had made a secret pact type thing to let them find it out on their own.  
Unless, of course they were about to go to the altar with anyone else but each other. They wanted  
to save them from a messy divorce. It took awhile, and a couple of serious relationships for Lizzie  
and Gordo to finally figure out that they were soulmates.  
  
"So, when's the big day? Where? Lizzie we have to go shopping!" Miranda was shooting off questions already.  
  
"What? Lizzie? Gordo? Getting married? Gee, I never would have guessed the world would come to this!"  
Kate's voice rang out from behind them. (A/N Okay, I love those types of entries. So sue me!)  
  
"Kate! Caleb! Have a seat. We were expecting you guys. I'm surprised you didn't get a phone call  
from motor-mouth-Miranda over here. Gordo and I got engaged last night!" Lizzie exclaimed as she showed  
off her ring for the second time. She loved doing that.  
  
"Well, actually I did get a call from motor-mouth-Miranda." Kate said looking at Miranda, who's jaw  
was on the floor.  
  
"Okay, so I let it slip to her. So sue me! But that isn't important. What IS important is that out  
two best friends are getting married! And nobody answered my question! WHEN ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED?"  
Miranda was practically hyperventililating by now.  
  
"Hey, baby. Calm down. They probably want to wait a littl while to see what their schedules--"  
  
"Actually," Lizzie inturrupted her little brother, "We hooked a red-eye to Vegas and got married  
last night."  
***********************************************  
  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! HAHA! A CLIFFHANGER! please review! Thanks!  
~Madz 


	3. HAHA GOT YOU ALL!

Thanks to the TWO people who reviwed my story! This is actually my first fic, so I really appreciate it.  
  
Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1  
  
************************************  
Where did we leave off? Ah, yes. Lizzie and Gordo 'Hooked a red-eye to Vegas and got married last night',  
right? Ok. Here we go!!  
************************************  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!?!?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD DO THAT!"  
"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE YOUR MAID OF HONOR!"  
"ALRIGHT GORDO!"  
"I BET YOUR NIGHT WENT WELL!"  
Was all that screamed from around the table...simultaneously. Again, the whole resturant was   
watching. Lizzie and Gordo just basically hid in the corner.  
  
"guys. Guys. GUYS!!!" Lizzie screamed. "You ought to know me better than that! It was a joke!"  
Geez, you'd think that the people that have known you your ENTIRE life would know you a little better  
than that!"  
  
"Yea. I have never been one to do things so impulsively! I mean...I'm GORDO! Hello??"  
  
"You mean...no...UGH! GORDO!! Don't dissapoint me and K (A/N Caleb) like that!" Matt said.  
  
"Good! I would have had to...I don't know, but it would not have been pretty! I WILL BE YOU MAID  
OF HONOR...RIGHT!?!?" Miranda was screaming. That table was in all around good spirits for the rest  
of the afternoon.  
  
So after lunch, Lizzie and Gordo went to Lizzie's parent's house. They knew Gordo had proposed.  
After all, the park was right near their house. Plus, they had a telescope. But Lizzie nor Gordo  
knew that.  
  
"Mom? Dad? Are you guys home?" Lizzie was glad to be home. She loved the house she had formerly lived in.  
She hated the half hour drive from her place to theirs. (A/N In RI [Where I live] 10 minutes is a long time!  
So sue me again!)  
  
"Lizzie? Is that my baby girl I hear?" Jo asked.  
  
"You bet it is, mom!" Lizzie said running up to her mother. "Oh! I missed you mom!"  
  
"The feeling is mutual! SAM! Get down here! Lizzie and David are here!" Mrs. McGuire loved Gordo,  
just not his nickname. She was the only other one allowed to call him that. Okay, so ALL the McGuires  
are allowed to call him David. "Hello David, by the way."  
  
"Hi, mom." Gordo had been calling Jo mom ever since he could remember. Now, he could really mean it.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
"Hey dad! What's up?"  
  
"Oh, the usual. How about you?"  
  
"Oh, you know. I had a tough week at school. Lots of work to do. We got WAY too busy at work,  
and...gee, I feel like I'm forgetting something." She winked at Gordo. "Maybe I'll remember at  
dinner."  
  
"Okay, darling. Well, can you help me set the table?"  
  
Dinner went as usual. Then came dessert. The McGuires didn't usually do dessert, but they knew  
Lizzie and Gordo had something to tell them.  
  
"So, mom. Dad. Guess what?"  
  
"Lizzie. You know we don't like to guess. So, just tell us."  
  
"Okay. Wow, this is more difficult than I thought. Mom, dad. Gordo and I are...we're...getting  
married!"  
  
"OMIGOSH!! LIZZIE!! WHEN?? WHERE??" Jo had the same basic reaction as Miranda. Only, more teary.  
  
"Mom! Okay. We are planning to go for next summer. We just wanted to know if you would give us--"  
  
"I already told Gordo it was okay. You can get married, Lizzie. Congratulations."  
  
"You asked my father?" Lizzie asked Gordo. "Aww! That's so cute, baby!"  
  
"Okay, Liz. That's enough. We must be going now." Gordo said.  
  
"No! I grew up in this house! I wanna stay here and talk..." Lizzie saw the hurting in Gordo's eyes.  
  
"Baby...please?" Gordo pleaded.  
  
"Okay. Listen, I'll call you later okay?" Lizzie said to her parental units.  
  
"Sure, hon. Love you guys!"  
  
"Love you too." They said in unison.  
****************************************  
The next day  
  
"Gordo? Gordo? DAVID!" She screamed into the reciever.  
  
"Uhh..huh...what Liz? It's 9 AM. I WAS sleeping. What is it?"  
  
"Did I upset you? Last night at my parents?"  
  
"No. That time I tricked you. I was tired and wanted out of there." Gordo said, coming to.  
  
"Well, looks like you've finally pulled one over on me, Dave. Okay, well come pick me up. We are going to set a FINAL  
date for this wedding." Lizzie said. She was all ready to go for the day. She was a morning person, and reveld in it.  
  
"Okay, gimme A couple hours. I'll be there at like...11:30. Alright?" He said.  
  
"Forget it, I'll be right over." She complained. She hated that Gordo wasn't into the whole getting up early thing.  
  
"Okay, but I'll be showering. Love you and see you in a few."  
  
"Right back at ya." Lizzie said, then hung up.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
Okay, guys! Thats It for now. I start school on Thursday, So chances are I won't be writing as much  
or as good (I hope I'm good) as usual. I am also sorry it's so short, but I'm having a bit up writer's block cranking out  
3 chapters in 2 days. I just get so hyped about my REVIEWS (Yay!) I just want to please the people.  
  
If you have any suggestions on where this should go email me--WwMadz1087@Cox.net  
  
~Madz 


	4. Houseguests and Reminscinsts

Okay guys, I've kept you your toes long enough! We've skipped forward awhile. It's about one month until the  
big day. ENJOY!!!! (PS I don't own the songs!!) BTW TBC=To Be Continued  
*******************************  
  
"Boys" Lizzie was singing. She was in extremely good spirits as of late. "Sometimes a girl just needs one"  
She was also cleaning her house. "I'm from N-E-R-D...aren't you Britney? Let's turn this dance floor into our own  
little nasty thing" All of a sudden the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Elizabeth McGuire. Your wedding is one month away. Have you picked your honeymoon? Do you have a dress?  
Do you need to go and shop for some...attire?" It was Lizzie's mom.  
  
"Ma! Mom! Mother! Enough. I still have to get a dress, but other than that I'm all set. Attire and everything.."  
  
"You mean, you've chosen your honeymoon? Where are you going?" Lizzie's mom has been a wreck lately. Ever since  
she found out Lizzie moved in with Gordo a week ago.  
  
"Mom, you HAVE to hear this. Gordo planned the whole honeymoon. He said to take 2 weeks of from work.  
But the best part is that he won't tell me where we are going!"  
  
"Aren't you upset? Isn't it killing you?"   
  
"No, it's sweet. Anyways I have friends coming over tonight, so I'm cleaning. Call me later, ok?" Lizzie hated being   
on the phone.  
  
"Okay, sweetie bye."  
  
Lizzie continued cleaning. She thought she heard the door close, but Gordo would have said something.  
  
"Your my funny valentine.  
Sweet comic valentine.  
You make me smile with my heart.  
Your looks are laughable.  
Unphotographable.  
Yet you're my favorite work of art."  
  
She figured she was hearing things. It couldn't have been. She didnt turn the radio on. And if she had,   
this is not cleaning music.  
  
"Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak  
Are you smart?  
But don't change a hair for me,  
Not if you care for me.  
Stay, little valentine stay."  
  
She knew she wasn't imagining it now. She walked out into the TV room, where Gordo was sitting, with his eyes shut.  
  
"Each day, is Valentine's Day" Old Blue Eyes sang, as Lizzie sat next to Gordo. She wsa exausted.  
  
"God, I love that song." Gordo said. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you read my mind." She said. She had always loved Sinatra.  
  
"So, how was your day?" He asked.  
  
"Great. Mom called. She's freaking out." Lizzie said, half laughing. "I love it, though."  
  
Gordo was laughing. "Why is she freaking? She doesn't seem like the freaking type. That's more of  
a dad thing."  
  
"She has been freaking about everything since I decided to move in BEFORE the wedding. She thinks we've..."  
  
"Ah ha. I see now. So, why the rubber gloves?" Gordo asked, deciding to change the subject.  
  
"Oh, Kate, Caleb, Matt and Miranda are coming over for a mini housewarming party. I was cleaning."  
  
"I see. So Kate and Caleb are still together? They were supposed to be over...well a long time ago."  
  
"I think she really likes this one. She wants to keep him." Lizzie said.  
  
"Okay. What time is everyone coming?"  
  
"About two hours. Get ready." Lizzie said, sitting up.  
**  
"Okay guys," It was after dessert and a few drinks. "It's time to reminisce." Reminiscing was one of Miranda's favorite things.   
She loved thinking of the old days.  
  
"Well, that was completly random. What about?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Okay. Do you guys remember when Lizzie and Gordo finally figured out they were 'meant' for each other?"  
  
"Perfectly." Kate said.  
  
***Flashback to: Sophomore year of High School***  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"Can I confide in you?"  
  
"No. I'm half asleep. It's almost 3 AM. Unless it's important, or about a boy, I don't wanna hear it until--"  
  
"I think I like Gordo." Lizzie inturrupted. It was a bad habit she had.  
  
"Okay...I'm awake!" Miranda almost screamed. Then she realized it was 3 AM. Everyone was asleep.  
"Dish. When? How?"  
  
"Well, I was looking at him in biology today. He is looking very...nice since school got back."  
  
"YOU WANT GORDO!!! AHHH!!" Miranda knew it was finally happening.  
  
The next night, Gordo stayed at Miranda's house while his parents went to a wedding.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Gordo?"  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Gordo? Do you...nevermind. What is it?"  
  
"I think I like Lizzie."  
  
"Not this again!" Miranda hadn't slept. She and Lizzie were up the whole night before. She was irritated.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Listen. This is something you TOTALLY cannot tell Lizzie. She will KILL me."  
  
"Umm..okay."  
  
"She thinks she likes you too." Miranda was slurring her words. She was half asleep.  
  
"O...kayyyyy. Now what?" Gordo was clueless.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NOW WHAT? ASK HER OUT FOR PETE'S SAKE! GOODNIGHT!"  
  
"Someone needs to take their Midol." Gordo mumbled.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Nothing."  
**End Flashback**  
"HOW COME NOBODY EVER TOLD ME THAT HE KNEW I LIKED HIM WHEN HE ASKED ME OUT???"  
  
"Sorry!" Miranda said.  
  
"OKay, well it's getting late. I think me and K are going now." Kate said.  
  
"Yea, I think we're gonna get our butts moving, too." said Matt. Miranda was a bit on the tipsy side.  
  
"Okay, thanks for coming guys!" They said their goodbyes and off they went.  
  
********************************************************  
K guys the next chapter or the chapter after it will be THE WEDDING!!! I don't even know how it's gonna  
turn out myself! Sorry for the wait! Review......PLEASE?  
~Madz 


	5. The Night Before

Okay guys sorry they're taking so long but I have school and stuff. Anyways...here's the next chapter!  
**********************  
  
"Okay, so when you bring me down the aisle, you wait here until he asks who gives this woman to this man."  
  
"Lizzie. I was married once myself. I think I know what I'm doing." Sam joked.  
  
"Well, daddy. When you got married I bet your best man was one of those...cave men? Am I correct?"  
  
"Just remember who's paying for all this, Elizabeth." Jo piped in.  
  
After the rehearsal, everyone went to dinner. They all fit into Lizzie and Gordo's condo. It was  
the first time Lizzie's parents had been there. They really didn't approve of them living together  
before the wedding. Even though it was only a couple of weeks. But, they liked the condo.  
  
"Okay. We want the wedding party here." said Lizzie. Up walked Miranda, Kate, Caleb, and Matt.  
They wqnted a small amount of people standing next to them. Miranda and Matt were Maid Of Honor and  
Best man. Kate was a bridesmaid and Caleb was a groomsman.  
  
"we want to thank you guys. You have been here with and for us unconditionally. For most of our lives."  
Lizzie looked at Kate.  
  
"I said I was sorry. What do you want from me? Do you want me to bleed?" Kate joked.  
  
"No. We just want you to take these presents." They each recieved a picture frame, with picture included.  
The picture was one of each member of the party with Lizzie and Gordo. At the bottom of the frame it said  
'Elizabeth and David Gordon'  
  
"Don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourselves?" joked Matt.  
  
"Matthew! Your father and I are paying a lot of money for this wedding. Don't give them any ideas." said Jo.  
  
"So anyways," Lizzie started again, "thanks to everyone and we really appreciate it." They toasted.  
  
And after a night of laughs, old memories, and some new ones, the couple finally departed for the night.  
  
"Get yourself home safe." Lizzie said.  
  
"You too."  
  
"I will. I love you." Lizzie couldn't believe she was getting married in the morning.  
  
"I love you too. See you tomorrow." Gordo kissed her.  
  
"Okay. Bye."  
  
Then the two split. They didn't want to. But they knew they had to. The whole bad luck thing and all.  
  
The girls were all staying at Lizzie's parent's house that night. They were having what they called a  
'girly sleepover'. They didnt bother doing their nails, though. They were getting them done in the morning.  
  
"Okay ladies." Lizzie started, "Let's go over the intenarary for tomorrow."  
  
Miranda and Kate groaned.  
  
"Now come on! I don't want to be late to my own wedding! Okay. Here it is:  
7 AM -My alarm goes off. We get up. (Yes, that is a WE I said there. That does not mean one sleeps while the  
other two get ready)  
9 AM- We have to be out of the house. Don't bother with your hair or makeup. We are getting them done.  
9:30- Spa appointments. Massages and Pedicures to follow.  
12:30- Massages done. Manicure time!  
1:30- Manicures done. Hair time/makeup time!  
2:30- Hair & makeup SHOULD be done. We go back to my parent's place. Where we get dressed.  
3:00- Limo arrives  
3:30- Go to the church.   
3:45- Wedding starts  
4:30- Wedding ends. Leave to do quick pictures.  
5:00- Reception starts!  
12:00 AM- Me and Gordo leave for our honeymoon...wherever it may be." Lizzie was exasperated.  
  
"Okay ladies! Let's get to the girly stuff!" Said Kate. She was so excited her two best friends were getting  
married.  
...Meanwhile...  
The boys were all staying at the condo. They were going to just hang out and shoot the crap.  
"So Gordo, are you ready for your last night as a 'bachelor'?" Caleb asked.  
  
"No...you didn't!" Gordo had made himself very clear when he said he wanted no 'entertainment' the night before his wedding.  
  
"No! We were given specific instructions. Not to worry." Said Matt. "Uhh, I have to do something. I'll be right back."  
  
"Where is he going?" Caleb asked.  
  
"I don't know, man." Gordo was curious.  
**  
"Lizzie? Lizzie? Did I wake you up?" Matt was on the phone with his sister.  
  
"No Matt. We're girls. Of course we're going to be up. What's up? Is everything okay?" Lizzie didn't want anything  
to happen to Gordo the night before they got married.  
  
"No! Everything is perfect. I just need to ask you something." Matt's palms were sweating.  
  
"Sure, bro. What?"  
  
"Is Miranda in the room with you?"  
  
"No...she went to get ice cream. Why...?" Lizzie was confused.  
  
"Okay. Would you mind...God, this is harder than I thought." Matt felt soaked in sweat. He wasn't. That was  
how nervous he was.  
  
"Matt? Are you breaking up with Miranda?" Lizzie was getting mad.  
  
"No! I love Miranda. It's just the opposite. Would you mind if I asked Miranda to marry me tomorrow?" He was worried  
about stealing her thunder. He didn't want Lizzie mad at him.  
  
"WHAT!!!! MATTHEW MCGUIRE! OF COURSE NOT! You let me know when and I'll help you out!" Lizzie was so excited.  
  
"Great. Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you, Liz."  
  
"Love you too little bro." They hung up. Now Matt needed to ask Gordo.  
  
"Matt?? Where you at man?" Caleb asked.  
  
"Gordo. I have to ask you something." Matt wasn't nervous anymore. He knew Gordo wouldn't mind.  
  
"Sure Matt. Go ahead."  
  
"I-want-to-ask-Miranda-to-marry-me-tomorrow-is-that-okay?" He asked in one big word.  
  
"No." Gordo said. "Just playing! Sure. Ask Lizzie."  
  
"I did. She said okay. you wanna see the ring?" Matt showed off his ring, they double checked Gordo's suitcase  
for the honeymoon, and Gordo called Lizzie.  
  
"Hey baby." Gordo said.  
  
"Hi! Hey did you talk to Matt?" Lizzie asked in a whisper.  
  
"Yea. That's great. Nice ring too. But I just wanted to know if you were all packed for our honeymoon."  
  
"Yes. Miranda packed for me. Seeing as how I have NO clue where the hell we're going." It was killing Lizzie now.  
  
"I know. All in good time, dear. Anyways I have to get back to my buddies. I love you."  
  
"I love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." Gordo hung up.  
  
The next morning Lizzie's alarm went off.  
  
"Come on girlies! Rise and shine!" Lizzie had already been up for half an hour. She was wide awake.  
  
"Lizzie! You need to sleep. How long have you been up?" Miranda asked groggily.  
  
"Not too long. Come on. We'll have coffee and breakfast before we get ready. Coffee's already made."  
Lizzie was teasing them. They loved coffee.  
  
"OKAY! We're up!" Kate jumped out of bed.  
  
Meanwhile...  
"ZzZzZzZzZzZzZz" was all that was coming from the guys. They didn't have to get up until whenever they wanted to.  
  
But Gordo was up. He was wondering whether he should call Lizzie.  
  
"Nah. She's superstitious. She'll get pissed." And he went back to sleep.  
  
He dreamed that they had a beautiful wedding, a beautiful honeymoon, and an even more beautiful life together.  
  
*********************************************************  
OKAY! That's it for this chap. PLEASE review! I really appreciate it!  
  
~Madz 


	6. The End

Sorry for the wait guys! I was working on another story! Here's the fifth chapter in The Shindig!  
(I own nothing. Not the show, and none of the songs!)  
****************************************  
"Are you ready to leave yet? We're going to be so late!" Lizzie was yelling. They still had plenty of time.  
She expected a tornado or traffic jam of some sort that would set them off schedule.  
  
"Elizabeth. We have plenty of time. It is early in the morning. Nobody is on the road, I assure you.  
Now please, calm down." Miranda said.  
  
"You're right. Okay." Lizzie sighed as she sat down and watched the others get ready.  
  
"Okay. Let's bounce!" Miranda said.  
  
"Let's get this party started!" Kate said. The girls all hopped into Lizzie's car. Lizzie's mom was coming along.  
Her dad was with Gordo. It was a girl's morning. The guys were doing whatever guys do before a wedding.  
*****************************************  
"What do you want to do?" Gordo asked.  
  
"What do you want to do?" K asked.  
  
"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Matt said.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. It's David's wedding day. What do you want to do David?" Sam asked.  
  
This went on for about 10 minutes. They finally decided to do something.  
  
"Let's have breakfast!" Matt shouted.  
  
"Okay. Where do you want to go?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Well, where do you want to go?" K asked.  
  
"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" Matt said.  
  
"It doesn't matter to me. It's David's wedding day. Where do you want to go Dave?" Sam asked.  
  
Again, this went on for 10 minutes. They finally decided they would go the the nearest place they could. After all,  
they were prett hungry. They had just spent the last 20 minutes deciding what to do, and where to do it.  
  
"I wonder what Lizzie is up to." Gordo wondered whether he should call her. "Hey Mr. McGuire?" Gordo asked.  
  
"David, if you want me to call Lizzie you will all have to be completly silent so she doesn't know I'm with you."  
  
"How'd you know what I was going to say?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Believe it or not, I had a wedding day once, too." Sam replied. He picked up his phone and told the guys to be quiet.  
  
"Hello? Lizzie. It's me. Hi. Me? Oh, no, I'm still at Gordo's. The other guys? They...they uh...no!  
Why would I do that? No, they went to...they went to check on your honeymoon. You know. Make sure everything's all  
set. Tickets and stuff. No. No. Yes. Okay. I'll be there. Okay. I love you, too. Bye, darling."  
  
"How is she?" Gordo asked.  
  
"Oh! Shoot! I forgot to ask. She would have found me out anyways. But, if I know my little girl, she's  
fine. I'll tell you what. I have to go over there in a couple hours. I'll call you if I can get away." Sam said.  
  
"Alright. Now let's get our grub on!"  
  
"I second that motion!" Matt said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (A/N skipping a couple hours here...hehe)  
"Girls! Are you ready to go?" Jo said. Jo, Miranda, Kate, and Lizzie were all ready. But no one had see Lizzie  
in her dress yet.   
  
"Mom? Is everyone else ready?" Lizzie shouted from her old room.  
  
"Yes. We're just waiting on you!" Jo replied.  
  
"Okay. Here I come." Lizzie said. Her heart was pounding.  
  
She walked out in a beautiful white dress. It was strapless, and fitted to Lizzie. It had a corset-like bodice  
with gold embroidery, and a ball gown type of bottom. Lizzie had seen it and fell in love with it. She almost had  
to give it up because of it's price range, but her parents, Matt, Kate, and Miranda had all chipped in  
and bought it for her. It was the best present she'd ever recieved.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Jo said. She was breathless. "You look beautiful."  
  
"Lizzie. My little girl. I can't believe you're actually getting married. And to David!" Lizzie's dad said.  
  
"I know, Daddy. But if we don't leave now, we're going to be late to my wedding!" Lizzie said.  
  
"Let's go then!" Miranda said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there." Sam said.  
  
"Just hurry!" Lizzie yelled going down the stairs.  
  
Sam picked up his phone and dialed Gordo's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"She's fine. We're getting into the limo now." Sam said.  
  
"Thanks. See you at the church." Gordo hung up.  
  
"Dad! Let's go!" Sam could hear Lizzie yelling.  
  
"Coming, darling!" Sam said.  
*****************************  
Lizzie heard her cue.  
  
"Come on, daddy." Lizzie said. "That's our cue."  
  
Lizzie took Sam's arm as the doors in front of them opened.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie for the first time all day. She was beautiful. Before he knew it,  
she was standing next to him.  
  
The ceremony went off without a hitch. After it was over everyone went outside to see the newlyweds.  
Then everyone got into the limo. Well, it was Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, Mr. and Mrs. McGuire, Matt, Miranda,   
Kate, Caleb, Lizzie and Gordo. They were off to take some quick pictures.  
  
"So, Gordo. Where is our honeymoon?" Lizzie said. They were mere hours away from leaving.  
  
"Well, Mrs. Gordon," Lizzie smiled. "You'll have to wait."  
******************************  
"Now, ladies and gentleman, here we have Mr. and Mrs. David Gordon!"  
  
In walked Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"Now, can we have the newlyweds share their first dance together?"  
  
The couple walked out to the middle of the floor. Then the song came on.  
  
"Your my funny valentine.  
Sweet comic valentine.  
You make me smile with my heart.  
Your looks are laughable.  
Unphotographable.  
Yet you're my favorite work of art.  
  
Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak  
Are you smart?  
But don't change a hair for me,  
Not if you care for me.  
Stay, little valentine stay  
Each day, is Valentine's Day."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked deeply into one another's eyes.  
  
"Will you tell me now?" Lizzie asked  
  
"FINE!" Gordo walked over to the microphone.  
  
"Can I have your attention please?" Gordo said. "At the nagging request of the bride--"  
  
"Look! It's starting already!" Someone shouted, interrupting Gordo.  
  
"Haha, guys. Anways, I've decided to tell you all where Lizzie and I are going for our honeymoon."  
  
Lizzie was sitting on the edge of her seat. The one place she didn't want to go was Alaska.  
  
"We will be going to Alaska." Gordo said, proudly, while Lizzie slumped back in her chair.  
  
"Liz?" Gordo was still on the mic. "Liz? You don't like it?" Gordo asked.  
  
"It wasn't where I wanted to go, but if it makes you happy..." She started.  
  
"You don't like it do you? Well, good then. Because that isn't where we're going." Gordo said.  
  
"It isn't?" Lizzie's face started to light up.  
  
"Nope." Gordo replied. "We're going on a 10-day cruise to Bermuda." Gordo was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"We are?" Lizzie was in disbelief. "You mean, you knew I wanted to go there for my honeymoon?"  
  
"Yea. And this time, I got YOU!" Gordo said. He ran over to Lizzie and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Thank you." She said to him.  
  
"You're my wife. I'd do anything for you." Gordo said. They kissed again.  
  
The rest of the reception went great, but something was bothering Lizzie.  
  
"Matt?" Lizzie asked as they were dancing.  
  
"Lizzie?" Matt replied.  
  
"When are you going to...you know."  
  
"I don't know. Should I?" Matt was having second thoughts.  
  
"Matthew! You spent all that money on a ring, and now you aren't even going to ask?" Lizzie was shocked.  
Matt wasn't the type to do something like that.  
  
"HA! I got you. I was actually going to ask her soon." Matt said.  
  
"What is this? Pick on Lizzie day?"  
  
"No. Well, yes." Matt said.  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"I love you little bro."  
  
"I love you too big sis."  
  
They finished their dance, and Matt went over to the DJ, and requested a song.  
  
When 'Angel Of Mine' came on, Miranda knew that Matt wanted to dance with her. It was their song, after all.  
  
"Miranda?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I love you so much. And nothing would make me happier than if you would be my wife." Matt got down on his knee.  
  
"Yes, Matt! I love you too!" Miranda said. Matt slipped the ring on her finger, while everyone else  
cheered.  
  
"Okay! Now we have to go!" Lizzie announced.  
  
They said goodbye to family and friends, and went on their way.  
************************************************  
Epilouge!!!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo went on to have a happy life together. She became a famous lawyer in New York, and Gordo  
became a well-renowned doctor, and eventually opened his own practice. The had one daughter, Alana, and a son,  
Hunter.  
  
Miranda and Matt were eventually married, and moved to Los Angeles, where Miranda became a singer. Matt became  
a lawyer, just like his sister. They adopted one girl, Alexis, and they too lived happily ever after.  
  
Kate and Caleb, however, didn't have such luck. They were married, but after they had a child together, things changed.  
When her son was 7 years old, Kate and Lizzie went spying on Caleb. He showed up to his doctor's appointment in another  
woman's car. They were immediatly divorced. Kate is happily remarried, and has since become a politician.  
Caleb is now a teacher, and on his fourth wife.  
  
The End.  
***************************************************  
I hope you liked it! Please like it! Hehe! Thank you for reading! Review! 


End file.
